Who Are You?
by Lyr942
Summary: After Lily is rescued from an attacker by a mystery man she longs to know her saviour's identity. But as time goes on, it becomes apparent that both the attack and the rescue were not as they first seemed!
1. Attacks, Dreams and Notes

**A/N hi guys, this is the first story I have posted on this site and at the moment I am still trying to work out exactly how to do everything, such as how to add this welcome note on to the beginning. I have actually already finished writing this story so you have my word that it wont just get discontiued if I get bored with writing more because its all finished. When I first started with this fic I intended it to be completely different to how it has actually turned out but I am still quite pleased with it. I have put the rating on this story as R as there are several moments which readers may find disturbing but at the beginning of these chapters I will issue a warning and add a brief summary to the bottom, explaining what has happened for those readers who may find it upsetting.**

**Anyway, I think the story covers a wide range of genres for everyones tastes, including romance, drama and alot of mystery so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Also, I would really appreciate alot of reviews even if they are not all positive. Any feedback would be brilliant and I want everyone to review so I know that there are people still reading.**

**Anyway, I realise that this little opening has been quite boring but I promise you that the story is alot more exciting than my author notes, **

**Ok, I'll shut up now and let you get on just rememba R&R and i hope you enjoy**

**Peace out!**

Attacks, Dreams and Notes

Ever get that feeling that you're being watched?  
Yeah? Of course you have, everyone gets in at some point and most times it's nothing, just your imagination going a bit mad. But then there's the other times. When your feelings are real. When there really is someone watching you. Following you.  
Unfortunately for the 16 year old girl who was walking alone down a quiet and seemingly empty street on her way home one night, the feeling wasn't just her imagination....

Lily stopped dead in her tracks. There was that noise again, that time she was sure she'd heard it. She looked around her. It was dark and getting rather late but as she looked around she saw no-one. She laughed to herself quietly at how silly she was being. Getting herself scared like a little girl. She continued walking but only made it a few steps when a heavy hand landed on her shoulder causing her to spin around and scream loudly, until the figure put his hand over her mouth.  
Lily tried to feel discretely in her bag for her wand but couldn't find it and started panicking.  
The man stood in front of her was dressed all in black, but the the streetlight was behind him which made it impossible for her to see his face. Instead she tried to scream again but he clamped his hand more tightly against her mouth.  
She had never felt so helpless, without her wand and with just a small amount of strength in comparison to the man who currently had her in his control. Then she did the only thing that she could think of to do. She bit down. Hard. She tasted momentarily the blood from the man's hand before he instincively pulled back giving her just the second she needed to turn and run.  
She, however, only made it a few steps before she felt a hard shove from behind and she fell forward onto the hard gravel of the road, cutting open her hands. She rolled over onto her back and watched in horror as the man stepped towards her.  
Then suddenly, he was pulled backwards by another figure. He fell hard on his back and looked up in amazement and the new man pulled out something which Lily was amazed to recognise as a wand and say something in a low voice.  
Lily watched her attacker then nod and stand up quickly running away as he did so. He was gone, leaving her to stare at her saviour.  
He stepped towards her and she really looked at him for the first time. He was wearing a black cloak with the hood up so that his face was in shadow.  
'You alright?' his voice was deep and intoxicating so that she felt she couldn't even stutter some words out so she was forces to just nod. The man nodded back at her and turned to go.  
Lily then found her voice, 'No, wait!' he paused without turning around, 'Who are you? I need to thank you. Will I see you again?'  
His low voice then rang out again, 'Yes, you will see me again, I will contact you.' With those words he disappeared into the shadows leaving Lily sat on the floor staring at where he was stood in amazement...

That night Lily didn't sleep well. She kept having dreams about that man who had saved her. She had to know who he was, she just had to or else it would drive her mad forever. Her dream was so vivid....so real that she was sure she could even feel the cold wind on her cheeks and the rough gravel beneath her feet.

_She was apparently alone again in the alley, but this time she knew that really she wasn't. He was there somewhere which was a comforting thought and it was because of this that she didn't feel scared, not this time. Knowing he was there made her feel safe. Secure.  
She called out to him, begging him to show himself, she wanted to see him, longed to know his name. He appeared out of the shadows and stepped towards her. His hood always up so his face was always hidden, but still she could feel his eyes drawing her towards him.  
She walked slowly forward, wanting to go faster but unable to. Shortening the space between them until they were close enough so that she could feel his breath on her cheek.  
She looked up onto his face, though still unable to see his features and he leaned forward and kissed her neck, causing her to gasp in surprise and pleasure. But she pulled away, as much as she didn't want to.  
'No!' she whispered, 'I have to know who you are.' Her hand moved up to his hood, she was shaking with the anticipation of knowing. Any second now...._

Lily sat up straight in bed, out of breath. A cold sweat all over her body. It took her a few seconds to realise what had happened then she remembered her dream. She let herself fall back so her head was resting on her pillow and closed her eyes in despair.  
'I have to know.' she said to no-one.

Lily continued having the dreams. It was exactly the same every night. She always met him, and though there were different places there was always the common factor that it was dark and shadowed. The other thing that the dreams all contained was the infuriating moment that she woke up. It was always just as she lifted her hand to remove his hood then she would be sat up in bed with a cold sweat and an empty room.  
But then, one night when she awoke, just two weeks before she was due to return to Hogwarts for her 6th year and three weeks after her first meeting with her mystery man there was something to wake up to...

_I need to see you. Meet me tomorrow at midnight. You know where._


	2. Meetings, Mysteries and Passion

**A/N****Hey guys, thnx 4 the reviews, here's the next chapter, hope u enjoy **

Lily read and re-read the note that had been waiting for her on the bottom of her bed when she woke up. This was it, this was what she had been waiting for.

There were a million thoughts running through her head.

_I have to know who he is. I have to find out why I feel so connected to him._

She sat there on her bed unmoving for about ten minutes after she had read the note, suddenly wide awake. She glanced over to the clock that was on her bedside table and it read 3:57. There was no way she was going to go back to sleep now so she decided to just get up. She moved downstairs in complete silence with her long, white nightgown flowing, gracefully behind her. Her feet making a slight sound on the cold, stone slabs of the floor.

Once in the kitchen she fixed herself some hot tea automatically, not thinking for a second what she was doing, it was only as she sat down at the kitchen table did she think of something.... How did he get the note in her house? Ordinarily it would be delivered by an owl but her window was shut and locked, as always on a night, as the front and back doors would also be. Lily thought about this for a long time, considering all of the possibilities but dismissing them all almost as soon as she thought of them. They were all just so illogical. Of course the idea of Allohamora crossed her mind but there was just something about this boy that radiated youth and even though she had never seen his face she just knew that he wasn't a fully grown wizard and so he wouldn't be allowed to do magic out of school.

Finally about two hours after discovering the letter Lily shook herself. All of this constant worrying and thinking was going to drive her mad, so she went to fetch the book she was reading from her room and returned to the kitchen. It was only after reading three chapters did she realise that she hadn't taken in a word of it.

The rest of the day passed in a daze. She had a constant rumble in her stomach and she was counting down the hours to midnight in her head.

She had it planned exactly. In the note it said that she would know where they would be to meet and of course she did. There was only one place it could possibly be. The place where he saved her. It also said that he **needed** to see her and it was this part of the message that intrigued her the most. Was it possible that he had her on his mind as much as she had him on hers?

By 9 o clock Lily was sat on her bed in her black cloak ready to go, even though it would only take her ten minutes to walk to the meeting place. She had chosen that particular cloak because it was the only one she owned to have a fairly harge hood which would completely cover her distinctive hair. She had the note in the hands and she was reading it over and over. She didn't know why but she felt with it in her hands, that letter was a part of him and she desperately wanted to be near him.

She waited until the her clock read 11:30 and she then lightly ran downstairs so to not wake her parents and slipped the key into the lock in the front door. Turning it slowing until it clicked, she then stepped outside, feeling the cold wind on her face. She turned momentarily to relock the door before pulling up her hood, taking a deep breath and stepping into the darkness.

The wind was fairly strong that night and it stung Lily's face. She pulled her hood farther up to try and cover her face more but at the same time she was having to hold it up anyway to stop it blowing down.

She walked for about twenty minutes before she reached her destination, though usually it should have only taken her ten. Tonight, however, she felt as though she were in some sort of daze and couldn't seem to make her feet move any faster. The feeling in her stomach was growing as she walked, she was so nervous but she didn't really know why. She was running through a hundred different senarios in her head of what could possibily happen but for some reason they all seemed to end in the same passionate, intimate way.

Why do I feel like this? Lily thought, she had only met him once and even then it was just for a few minutes, she had spoken only a few words to him and yet, already she was infatuated with him. He plagued all of her thoughts and filled her head constantly and whenever she thought of him her stomach always seemed to do a flip. There was something about this boy that drew her to him, she felt connected to him somehow and yet she had never even seen his face.

Lily stopped walking and looked around. She was there, this was where they were supposed to meet. It was so dark that she couldn't really see anything apart from those areas that were lit by the light from the single street light that was working and most of the area around her was in shadow. She didn't think he was there though. She couldn't feel him near her.

She walked forward and stepped into the light emitted from the street lamp so that she could see her watch. 11:56. He should be here soon, four minutes that was all.

Suddenly she felt a pang of panic and her eyes widened. Why was she here? Was she crazy? She was stood in the middle of a dark, empty alley in the middle of the night waiting for a complete stranger. This was so dangerous.

'What am I doing?' she muttered, 'I have to get out of here.' She glanced down at her watch again. 11:57. Oh God, three minutes and he would be here, she had to get out before he arrived, she couldn't let him see her. She pulled up her hood which had blown down and stepped out of the light and into the shadows in an effort to conceal herself. 11:58.

Oh God I can't make my legs move! Her hands were shaking visibly but Lily didn't notice, she shook herself in an attempt to snap herself out of the daze she had sunk into. 11:59. One minute. Just then she regained her senses and turned to run, drawing her cloak tight around her to try and battle against the cold. Then she jumped at the sound of the church clock chiming.

Midnight!

She ran forward, not really paying any attention to where she was going, hoping that at least she was running in the right direction to her house but she ran straight into something. No. Not something. Someone.

She screamed and tried to pull herself away from her figure who currently had hold of both her wrists.

'No, it's ok, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you.'

At the sound of his voice she relaxed and stopped fighting him. All of a sudden all of her fears had vanished. She felt....safe, secure. She stood facing him, noticing momentarily that she still couldn't see his face. As with the night before he was wearing a dark cloak with the hood pulled up, casting his face into shadow. He released her wrists and her hands dropped to her sides.

'Are you all right?' his voice was deep and calming. She tried to speak but no words came out so she settled for a nod. 'Thank you for coming to meet me, I really needed to see you.'

Lily's brain couldn't think of a reply to this and she vaguely noticed that he'd used that word agen, 'needed'. But all she could manage to blurt out was, 'Who are you?'

The man in front of her stepped backwards, away from her, pulling his hood further over his face.

'I can't tell you.'

'W....w....what? Why?' Lily stuttered. Her heart had dropped, she needed to know so badly who this man was, that was the main reason why she came and now he wouldn't tell her.

'Lily, I just can't, you may know in time but for now you just have to trust me.'

Trust him? Could she do that? Live with the agony of not knowning?

'Well,' she started, 'I suppose I could trus...wait! How did you know my name?'

The man looked uncomfortable, he had obviously made a mistake. Then he shrugged as if giving up on trying to think of a believable lie. 'I go to Hogwarts.'

Lily nodded, she had suspected this when she had been trying to find out how he had got the note into her house. Then thinking about that she ventured another question, 'How did you get that message into my bedroom?'

She could sense the grin that appeared on his face even though she couldn't see it.

He started to walk around her, moving so that he was behind her now. He placed his hands on her shoulders, making her shudder, in a fairly pleasant way. He leaned down to that his lips were by her right ear. 'I have my ways,' he whispered so quietly that there could have been a hundred people stood around them and only she would have heard.

Lily stood stock still, frozen to the spot. Her hood had fallen down again so her hair was falling loose but she barely noticed. He still had his hands on her but now they were moving slowly down her arms, towards the tips of her fingers. He moved them to her waist and around, pulling her towards him slightly. She didn't resist. He was now pressed against her back and he bent down so that he could kiss her neck lightly. He felt her body shudder against his and smiled into her neck. He moved his kisses around to the other side of her neck kissing along her shoulder, softly. She tilted her head to her side, allowing him more room to roam.

Lily felt as though she was in a daze, helpless to resist his advances but she was also fairly certain that she wouldn't even if she could. She closed her eyes as she felt him pulled her cloak off her shoulder and let it drop to the ground, she cold hit her body but she didn't notice, she was feeling extremely hot at that moment in time.

The stranger traced an invisible line down her arm until he reached her hand and he then laced his fingers in hers.

Just then Lily was snapped out of her trance by the church bell chiming again, this time with a single chime.

'One o clock,' she whispered softly but he had stopped kissing her and had stepped back. She spun around to face him.

'I have to go,' he said sounding slightly breathless.

'What?'

'I have to leave,' he repeated but he knew that Lily's 'what' had not signified that she hadn't heard him. With that last word he turn around and ran, disappearing into the shadows, leaving Lily standing alone once again, staring had the spot he had just been.

* * *

**A/N Review Responses**

**HPJSR - **_u were my very 1st reviewer, i hope ur proud. I'm glad u liked the chapter and yes I have posted this story before, I also have it on but I have done quite a bit of editting since I posted it on there n I think this version is better._

**Miss-Mags-ak **_- your wish is my command _:)

**Hope every1 liked this chapter and plz dnt 4get to review**


	3. Annoyances, Train Rides and Secrets

**A/N hi ppl thanx for the reviews, sorry I aint posted for a while I've been away.**

**Anyway, Im not overly impressed with this chapter, It's kinda a filler, I will get better I promise**

Annoyances, Train Rides and Secrets

For the next few days all that Lily could think about was him, he plagued her thoughts through all of her waking hours and her dreams through her sleeping ones. They had changed from what they used to be, now she no longer longed to see his face in them, they were, instead, full of longing for just him. She craved to just be in his pressence, to be near him, to have him touch her.

She realised that she was becoming rather obsessive with him but she had no control over herself when he was around.

She couldn't wait to see him again and every morning when she woke up she sat straight up in bed and looked around for a note from him and to her great disappointment every morning she found nothing.

Then the day she had been waiting for arrived, 8 days after their last meeting. Lily walked into her bedroom after having a shower and her eyes immediately fell onto a peice of parchment on her bed. She froze at the doorway, her towel falling to the ground but she didn't notice. It was the same curvy handwriting, in the same blue ink. It had to be from him.

She moved quickly over to the bed, closing the door behind her. She sat down and picked up the note. As she held it in her hands she noticed she was shaking, was that fear or anticipation? She turned it over and just her name on the front. She opened the letter and read what it said.

_Same time, same place._

Lily felt her heart do a little jump. She glanced at her watch and saw it read 10:30am, that meant she had over 12 hours until she had to meet him. She removed the bottom draw of her chest of drawers to reveal a small space underneath. She placed the letter there along with the other one. She did this partly because couldn't have Pertunia finding them and reading them or she would get in trouble but there was also something inside of her that didn't want her to throw them away.

In the time between recieving the message and leaving the house at 11:30, Lily got 3 more showers, cleaned her room, cut the grass, took the dog on a two hour walk and paced her room for God knows how long. She just needed to keep herself busy so that she wouldn't think about him as much and show that she was excited and nervous or her parents would realise that something was going on.

She walked to the spot where they were to meet without seeing anyone which she found slightly strange but just dismissed as nothing. When she got there she saw him straight away, standing on the curb looking in the other direction. Lily would look back in a few years and wonder about that moment and think that that man standing there could have been anyone and yet she had known it was him, she just knew.

She walked quietly up behind him and placed her hands gently on his waist. He jumped slightly out of surprise but recovered quickly, he didn't turn around but moved his hands onto hers, his large ones completely covering hers. She smiled and leaned her cheek onto his back.

'I've been thinking about you alot,' she said.

'I've thought about you too.'

He turned around to face her and once again she couldn't see his face, but this time she barely noticed. It was possible that he had used some form of darkness charm to keep her from viewing it so she knew she wouldn't be able to until he wished. She didn't mind any more though. Now she liked the mystery.

'Close your eyes,' he whispered so that she could barely hear him, but she obeyed, knowing what was coming.

The moment she felt his lips on hers felt like ecstacy, his were so soft and gentle. She moved her arms up around his neck and felt his hands on her waist. She pushed close to him, taking in all of his being, wanting to be as close as physically possible to him. She used her tongue to part his lips and enter his mouth.

When they parted Lily found that she felt slightly out of breath and stepped back on shaky legs.

'Wow!' she heard him whisper under his breath. 'Exactly the same.' He seemed as disorientated at she did.

'What?' she asked.

'Urgh...nothing.' She considered asking him again but changed her mind, knowing they didn't have long left and wanting to relish it.

She sat down on the curb and he sat next to her. They stayed there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

'So,' she started, 'will I ever find out who you are?' The question wasn't said in an angry tone, merely a curious one.

'One day,' was all he said. She smiled, she hadn't really been expecting any more than that.

They talked lightly for the next 30 minutes, not about anything personal or private though, about general things.

As at their last meeting when the clock struck 1 o clock the stranger announced he must leave and vanished, this time, however, he gave Lily a light kiss on the cheek.

In the two weeks that followed before they were due to return to Hogwarts, Lily and her mystery man had one more meeting which was very much the same as the previous one. But by the time she was boarding the Hogwarts Express she was grinning from ear to ear. That was until, she saw James Potter...

'Evans!' Lily cringed, knowing what was coming.

'Potter,' she replied with a slight tone of disgust in her voice, which James either didn't notice or ignored, probably the latter.

'How was your summer?' James was standing in front of her with his hands jammed firmly in him pockets and a cocky grin on his face.

'Fine, thanks,' replied Lily coldly, turning to move away. She didn't like James at all and he knew it. She found him arrogant and immature, along with that idiot of a best friend of his, Sirius Black. Remus she didn't mind so much, he was obviously much less of a wanker than the other two and Peter seemed just too much of a little lapdog for her to even bother about.

As she turned her back to him he stepped forward beside her, throwing his arm around her shoulder.

'So you gonna go out with me?' He had a smile on his face that Lily would guess most girls would find charming and would cause them to fall mercifully at his feet. She, unfortunately for him, wasn't most girls.

'No!' she said simply and pulled away from his grip around her shoulders stepping into one of the train's compartments, dragging her trunk behind her.

She collapsed onto a seat in the compartment and closed her eyes. She was tired. Her dreams about 'him' where becoming so real that she didn't even feel as though she was asleep anymore and so she always seemed to be exhausted.

A few minutes later though the door of her compartment opened and so did her eyes.

'Sydney!' It was Lily's best friend, looking very worn out dragging what appeared to be a heavier than usual trunk behind her. She attempted to pull it into the compartment and after being unable to get it through the door gave up and left it in the hallway.

Lily opened her mouth to say something about her not really thinking it was allowed for a trunk to be left there but decided against it and closed it again. She instead stood up and gave her friend and hug.

'How was your summer?' she asked smiling, she hadn't been able to see Sydney since they finished school last year because she had spent the holiday travelling with her parents who were muggle scientists, more like explorers.

Sydney ran her hand through her long, blonde hair pulling it out of her face before she spoke.

'Oh it was amazing, there's so much to learn, it's everywhere, you just have to know where to look.' She was smiling,which caused her blue eyes to sparkle. She was very beautiful and Lily often envied her for it. The way that she could wake up on a morning looking perfect and could eat what she wanted without ever gaining weight. Sydney looked like the girl that all the boys were in love with. Blonde hair, blue eyes, amazing figure. She might look like a bimbo but she certainly wasn't one. She was extremely intelligent, however, though Lily didn't really want to admit it, she wasn't quite as intelligent as Lily, who was currently working at a level of top of the year followed closely by James Potter. This was another reason why Lily disliked him so much. She may be clever but she worked for it, James was the kind of person who would very easily get an O in any exam without even revising.

'Anyway Lil, how was your summer, anything exciting happen?' Lily stopped for a moment. Should she tell Syd about her mystery man? Or keep it to herself? In the twenty seconds before she answered her friend Lily managed to run a quick list of pros and cons in her head.

'No, nothing really, it's been fairly boring.' She didn't want to tell her, she wanted it to be her secret, that way she could keep him all to herself. She smiled slightly and her best friend eyed her suspiciously but didn't ask her anymore questions, probably because she knew she wouldn't get an answer for them.

The two girls spent the rest of the train ride talking about various things. They discussed the possibility of this being the year that Sydney FINALLY managed to attach herself to Remus Lupin, who she had been in love with since they first met in their first year and who had also been in love with her but they were both too shy to actually make a move.

If it had been any of the other Marauders then Lily would have been firmly against it but she didn't mind Remus as much as the rest. Though he did get ill alot.

They also gossiped about several other girls in their year including Lora Despite who, for some reason neither of them could work out, hated Lily with a passion and of course Sydney as well being Lily's best friend. Also because she had been the one to put an acne potion in her face cream in their forth year after she had tripped Lily over and had sent her flying in the middle of the Great Hall in front of everyone.

When they at last arrived at Hogwarts the two girls were exhausted and both sat through the sorting and the feast without saying much at all.

At least that was the reason Sydney thought Lily wasn't talking, which it partly was. The other reason was that she was desperately scanning the hall full of students to try and work out who her mystery man could be. After doing this for 35 minutes she decided she really had no clue and decided to turn her attention to her food which was currently spilled all over the table cloth in front of her because she hadn't been paying attention.

When the feast finished the girls stood up. 'At last we can go to bed,' said Sydney stretching and accidently hitting a second year Ravenclaw boy in the head.

'Speak for youself,' muttered Lily, 'I'm prefect remember, I have to make sure all the little first years get where you want to be and, of course, deal with any who have suddenly decided to be homesick despite the fact they have been away from their parents for about 12 hours. It'll be a good hour and a half before I get to bed.'

Her friend looked at her sympathetically but also with a glint in her eye which said Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!

The two girls parted and Lily set off hearding first years towards the Great Hall's exit.

**Review Response**

**b2okworm1 - **_Its ok u didnt review last chapter, Im jus pleased you reviewed for this one, Im really glad you like this story, I did set out in mind to try n make it slightly different cos most of the R rated ones r jus LnJ h8 each other then suddenly start having sex, n as much as i dnt mind that (lol) it annoys me cos its really unrealistic. any please keep reading and reviewing, I appreciate it_

**The Queen of Whatever - **_glad you like it, sorry the post has been so long_

**Miss-Mags-ak - **_soz it took so long_

**hpjsr - **_thnx for the review, i really hope that u do keep reading this FF and thnx alot_


	4. Breakfast, Possibilities and Letters

**A/N Thnx 4 the reviews ppl, this is the most 4 a chapter yet, hopefully it'll keep increasing per chapter.**

**Also, I just wanted to let you all know about my other story I have on this site. It's called Two Worlds Clashed and I actually prefer it to this one, i think its better, u shud check it out.**

When Lily actually made it to bed it was more like two and a half hours since her and Sydney had parted because one of the new students had fallen through a trick step and sprained her ankle so she had had to be taken to Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing.

The small girl had cried all the way and insisted that Lily wait with her until she was healed so by the time she got into her dorm Lily was not only tired but she had a headache, looking at her watch which read 12:30 she wasn't surprised she was tired, especially since she hadn't had much sleep the night before.

She froze in the doorway of her dorm though when she noticed a note on her pillow. She glanced around the beds to check everyone else was asleep before moving silently to her bed and picking up the letter, reading it with a smile.

_You looked very sexy at the sorting tonight!_

Ok, this is it!

Lily entered the Great Hall the following morning with a mission in mind...she had to work out who her mystery man was.

She scanned the room as she walked towards the Gryfindor table.

She assumed it was a fair enough idea to be able to dismiss the Slytherins because, basically, even if she didn't know who he was, he knew who she was and a Slytherin would never go any where near a Gryfindor.

The Ravenclaws were a possibility, quite a big one. He always had a spark of intelligence about him which could very possibly a Ravenclaw characteristic, it was this same spark that made her elliminate the Hufflepuffs because, as much as it made her feel bad for admitting it, they weren't renound for their ability to hold an intelligent conversation.

The only other possibility was, of course, a Gryfindor, which Lily considered a great probability seeing as at their first meeting he saved her from an attacked, therefore showing bravery. Very Gryfindorish.

Lily was smiling as she took her seat next to Remus Lupin who she found much more tolerable that both James and Sirius who, to Lily's relief, were both absent.

'What's which the Cheshire Cat grin?' he enquired.

His words snapped her out of the trance she was in thinking about her mystery man and she shook her head slightly as though shaking herself back to reality. 'Oh nothing,' she replied, 'Where's Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber?' she tried to change the subject before more questions were asked.

Remus smiled at the names she had given his two friends. He knew exactly how Lily felt about James. 'You should give him a break you know, Lil,' Remus said, knowing he was wasting his breath, 'he actually really likes you.'

Lily rolled her eyes in reply, of course she knew, he had done nothing but ask her out for the last five years. 'He's just so arrogant, though.'

Remus nodded in agreement, he couldn't argue that. James was one of his best mates and as much as he loved him, not even Remus could deny that he was the most arrogant human being on the planet.

After they had finished their breakfast (during which the other two boys didn't turn up for, which Lily was relieved about) the two of them headed to their next class, Charms.

Brilliant, thought Lily, it was a Gryfindor/Ravenclaw mixed class which should give her a good chance to try and work out who he was.

The only other question that was bugging Lily more than "who is he?" was "why won't he tell me?" and no matter how many different reasons she went over in her head, none of them seemed to be plausible.

They were reviewing cheering charms which, luckily for her, Lily had completely mastered weeks ago, so she didn't have to spend much time perfecting her technique, which meant she could analyze the boys in the class.

She scanned the room until her eyes rested on the Marauders, it was possible. Well not James of course, there was no way that it could be him or the man would be annoying her more.

Peter was too short, her stranger was at least four inches taller than Peter so he was quickly dismissed (to Lily's relief).

That left Sirius and Remus...

Now, it was true that Sirius Black annoyed Lily to the extent he made her grind her teeth but she, admittedly, didn't find him quite as bad as James. And it was very possible that he could have a nicer side. There was still some doubt in her mind about him though because she had seen him around girls and, to put it bluntly, Sirius was a lad-slut. He was all over anything in a skirt that would come within six feet of him and he definately wasn't the commitment type, not that commitment was really a factor in her relationship with mystery man at the moment. Actually to be totally fair, they didn't really have a relationship, just passion. But anyway, Lily once again shook her head back to focus, there was something about Sirius that made her think that it wasn't him, even though she wasn't exactly sure what it was. She wasn't going to totally dismiss him though, she decided.

Now Remus...it was very possibly him. He had always been nice to her, even when his friends hadn't been, and she didn't find him to be irritating and he did have the same body-build. Lily was surprised to discover that she liked the idea of it being him. She had never considered him in any other context than friendship but now she had thought about him in the other way she decided it wasn't too horrible. After all, he was cute and very sweet as well as being clever. There was just one thing that was bugging her about it being him and that was what reason did he have to lie?

Lily then considered a Ravenclaw boy who was sat in the corner of the room, reading his Charms book intently. He was called Chris Letterman and although he was very sly and quiet, him and Lily had always been pleasant to each other, saying hello when passing in the hallways and making small talk before the prefects meeting. She actually thought that he had tried to ask her out once the previous year but he had gotton too nervous and changed the subject quickly.

Also, his supreme shyness could be the reason he was hiding his identity, because it is often easier to act without shame and embarrassment when you didn't have to be yourself.

She really liked Chris but wasn't sure that she really wanted it to be him. When he had panicked during asking her out she had been quite relieved because she really hadn't wanted to hurt his feelings, even though she liked him, she didn't in 'that way'.

She didn't recieve another note from him for another week. She arrived at her dorm room during the lunch break because she had left her charms book which she needed for her afternoon class and there it was on her pillow.

A smile immediately broke out over her face and she cleared the distance from the door to her bed in just two steps, snatching up the letter and flopping down on her bed.

_I have to see you, meet me in the room of requirement tonight at eleven._

She smiled as she read it. Tonight. This would be the first time she saw him since they came back to Hogwarts. She glanced at her watch, which read 1pm. Just 10 hours and she would she him again. She quickly folded up the piece of paper and slipped it into her back pocket, grabbed her charms book and headed down to the Great Hall.

As she walked a new question came to her mind. How did he get the note into the girl's dormitory? Lily knew for a fact that boys weren't able to walk up the girl's staircase without it turning into a slide. It happened at least once a week that one of the lads (usually a Marauder) attempted to get up and they always failed, causing several students to end up with bumps and bruises where they had fallen with a thud as the stairs vanished.

Her mind thought over many possibilities but none of them seemed to be very plausible.

Never mind, Lily thought, it's not important. She would see him tonight and from the moment that she had spotted the note on her bed, her stomach had started to turn and it had yet to stop.

That feel was still there when she was heading to the Room of Requirement at 10:55 that evening. If anything it had intensified.

She paused outside the door with her hand on the handle. After taking a deep breath she turned the knob and entered the room.

**A/N Review Responses**

**miss-mags-ak - **_thnx for your review, I just wanted to ask wot your name means, is Mags ur actual name n if it is wots the ak, I cudnt work it out_

**hpjsr - **_hi agen, I'm glad u like Sydney, especially seeing as thats my only character, I agree with u bout every1 liking Sirius, thats y I made her want Remus tho I hav to admit I think I would prefer the bad boy Sirius_

**SuZeSiMoNwriter - **_ur kudos r accepted and greatly appreciated_

**Niux - **_really really plzd u like the story, n dnt worry bout ne bad english, where r u from?_

**b2okworm1- **_thnx for the review bt umm...dnt realy hav nething else to say _:)


	5. Questions, Happiness and Conflicts

She gasped as she glanced around the space.

It was complete darkness, there were no lights or windows but after a few minutes her eyes began to make out some of the larger shapes very vaguely.

The main feature of the room appeared to be a large double bed. She walked over to it, running her fingers across the silk sheets.

She removed her cloak and dropped it lightly on the floor. Struggling to believe how hot was in there, it was almost as though it was pure intense heat.

She considered, momentarily, lighting her wand but decided against it. This was, afterall, the Room of Requirement and if it was dark, it was meant to be.

She jumped slightly as a figure moved in the corner.

'Hello Lily.' Her chest felt tight and she didn't know whether it was the heat or something else but she was suddenly finding it quite difficult to breathe. She stood up from her seat on the bed and moved towards him.

He was no longer wearing a hood but his facial features were still hidden from her because of the darkness.

That is why it's _required_ to be dark, she thought briefly for a second.

'Hi,' she said, the word came out barely more that a whisper but he heard.

The man moved to where she was now standing and stood behind her with his hands on her upper arms. 'I've missed you, Lily,' his voice was low and husky, 'Even though I've seen you everyday.'

His chin was resting on her shoulder as he stood behind her and she turned her head slightly so that her cheek brushed his, feeling a spark of electricity as she did so. 'I missed you too,' she answered, her voice still quiet, 'though I might also have seen you everyday, I dont know it.'

He took her hand and guided her to the bed, where he sat down, pulling her beside him.

'If you really want to know who I am, I'll tell you.'

This was what she had been waiting for, wishing for. She opened her mouth to reply that yes, of course she wanted to know but then she paused. Hesitated.

Did she really want to? This feeling, this connection that she felt towards him, would it still be there if she knew? Perhaps it was the mystery, the unknowing which was the reason that she longed for him so much.

The thoughts raced through her head for several seconds. What if this was her only opportunity to discover the truth? What if it ruined this feeling she had if she did find out?

She gazed up into the face that she couldn't see and lifted her hand slowly. She traced the outline of his featured with her fingertips, closing her eyes as she did so.

She brushed his eyelids, and ran her fingers through his thick hair, hearing his gasp. Finally drawing a line down to his lips, where she paused.

'No,' she said, decidedly, 'I don't want to know.'

She felt him smile against her fingers before he moved forward and touched his lips to hers. The kiss was deep and passionate. He placed his hands on her lower back and pulled her closer towards him. She ran her fingers through his hair with intense desire and parted his lips with her tongue and deepened the kiss.

When they parted Lily was only slightly surprised to find that her breath was sharp and fast, matching his. She leaned her head against his shoulder, smiling and laced her fingers in his, feeling as happy as she had ever been.

'You know a relationship purely based on passion will never work, don't you?' she said after a few moments. Her tone was not pessimistic, simply realistic as though she was stating a fact from a text book. She also sounded as though even if she knew this truth, she didn't want things to change.

'Yeah,' he said, 'I know. But why not have a little fun with it for the moment.'

She smiled again but didn't speak. She felt completely at peace as she sat there with him and they didn't move for a long time.

It was almost 2am when Lily entered her dorm room so that she could get a few hours sleep before she had to get up for breakfast, that morning.

She didn't feel the slightest bit tired, just exhilirated and so was surprised when she fell asleep seconds after her head touched the pillow, a smile still on her lips.

Lily was in an exceptionally good mood for several days after the meeting. Even her friends noticed the change.

'What's going on with you?' asked Sydney at dinner. 'You're too happy.'

Lily looked at her and simply smiled. 'Is that a crime now?' she asked, jokingly.

Her friend shot her a sharp look for the comment and continued, 'No, of course not, it's just that you're different.'

Lily shrugged and turned back to her food, ignoring the questioning gaze that was burning into her from her friend.

It was the day after Sydney's comment that something would happen which would cause her mood to change drastically for the worst.

Lily was walking along the corridor towards her next lesson, History of Magic. She wasn't in a particular hurry as the class wasn't due to begin for another ten minutes so she was walking fairly slowly, daydreaming about a certain someone, when she heard her name being called out from behind her.

'Evans!' she stopped and cringed. She knew that voice all too well.

She turned around. 'Yes Potter?' she asked, looking at the boy who was stood a few feet behind her. She cursed herself momentarily for daydreaming because if she'd heard him approach she would have hurried up.

He skipped up beside her, running his fingers through his hair, a gesture that Lily herself despised. 'You looked lonely so I thought I would walk you to class.' He grinned in a way that she was sure he thought was charming.

'Well thank you for the offer, Potter, but I'm not lonely at all so you don't have to walk with me.'

James wasn't fazed in the slightest by her immediate rejection and merely smiled again. 'Ah, come on, what's the harm?' He took her arm and attempted to lead her down the corridor.

'Theres lots of it, I assure you,' retorted Lily, pulling her arm free. If she had been looking at him in that moment, she would have seen the look of dismay on his face but she had chosen that minute to look down at her hands. 'Don't you have potions anyway. It's the other end of the school.'

'Yeah but I'd rather walk with you.' he winked at her.

'Listen Potter, I don't know why you're doing this but I don't like you and I do not wish to spend any more time with you than I need to so please just leave me alone.' With that she walked quickly away, leaving the boy stood in the spot that she had left him with a look of disappointment.

She didn't, however, get very far before her next (and much worse) surprise.

She rounded a corner and came face-to-face with Lucious Malfoy.

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews. I know Im gonna get alot of questions about why she didnt find out who she is and i kno alot of you will hate me cos ur dying from anticipation but its too soon and I tried my best to explain y she didnt wana know. Basically...passion. Shes never experienced it like this before and she just duznt wna lose it. Hope you understand.**

**Review Responses**

**SuZeSiMoNwriter - **_i completely know how you feel, i hate cliffies but if i didnt hav them u wudnt keep reading :)_

**fairybells3 - **_ive never actually seen phantom of the opera though i kinda know the story. Im glad u like this FF_

**Niux - **_im happy u liked the last chapter n im sorry it was a bit short i just didnt wana get too far into the story. your english is really good to say its not your first language. Im rubbish at languages, know a bit of french but not loads. Consequences was nearly right just not a 'u' after the 'o'. lol thanx for the review, really appreciate it._

**hpjsr - **_hope that chapter satisfied your curiosity._

**miss-mags-ak - **_thnx 4 the review_

_thanks every1, plz review for the nxt chapter_


	6. Attack, Rescue and Comfort

**A/N Hi every1, I just want to warn you now that there is material in this chapter that some readers may find disturbing and I dont want to upset anyone so I just thought I would warn you now**

She didn't, however, get very far before her next (and much worse) surprise.

She rounded a corner and came face-to-face with Lucious Malfoy.

'Well, well, well,' started Malfoy, 'Just the girl I was looking for.' Lily glanced over his shoulder, quickly, and saw Severus Snape looking very nervous.

She didn't have time to take in much more details, however, because within seconds Lucious grabbed hold of her arms and pushed her hard against the wall. She screamed in surprise and pain from where she had banged her head in the process. What she didn't realise was that it was this involuntary noise that would save her. An evil smile appeared on his face as he pulled her arms up above her head and held her wrists together with one of his large hands. With his other hand he removed his wand from his pocket and pointed it at her, muttering a spell quietly.

He then released her wrists from his grasp but to her horror she discovered she still couldn't move. Her entire body was frozen in the position she was currently in. She was stood up straight with her back against the wall, her arms up above her head and her feet shoulder-width apart.

She attempted to scream, once more, but found she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make a sound, not even a whisper. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, she was suddenly very scared. She had no idea what these two boys were capable of but she knew that whatever it was she was powerless to stop them.

'Snape, say the spell,' said Malfoy's deep voice. Severus, however, didn't move. He merely stood there looking worried.

'Erm... Lucious, don't you think this has gone far enough now. You've scared her enough, just...just let her go.'

The other boy spun around to face him, his eyes flashing with anger. 'You are NOT chickening out of this Snape, this is what we planned. Now say the GODAMN SPELL!' Snape looked like he was about to argue once more but decided against it.

He hung his head and said some words under his breath, pointing his own wand towards Lily.

Her eyes widened in horror as she realised that both her top and her bra had vanished, leaving her top half completely exposed. She attemped once more to move her arms down to cover herself only to fail once again. Tears came now even more fiercely as Malfoy grinned, evily and moved towards her.

He walked slowly, or at least seemed to, his eyes flashing.

He ran his cold hands up her sides towards her chest. She cringed inside as he tweaked her nipple rather painfully, before he leant down and kissed her on the lips hard.

He's going to rape me, Lily found herself thinking, please just let me pass out so that I am at least unconcious while it happens.

He pushed himself against her and she felt something hard press into her stomach.

Over his shoulder she saw Snape shake his head and turn and walk away. She cried out to him silently. He was her only hope, even if it was a small one.

Malfoy was now moving his hips in rhythmn against hers, and she could feel the button of his trousers press painfully onto her stomach, his cold hands on her breasts. She longed to be able to move, to protect herself, even to cry out.

She closed her eyes in an attempt to make what was happening go away. It was then that she felt Malfoy pulled backwards off her and her eyes snapped open in time to see him hit the floor. There stood above him, with anger glowing on his face and his wand pointed directly at Malfoy was James Potter.

Lily had never been more relieved to see him in her entire life.

'You scum,' he spat, 'how could you do this, this is low even for you. You undo that binding spell this second.' Lily had never seen such power in a single sentence. James well and truely was a boy to be scared of in that moment but Malfoy merely smiled. Potter pulled back his foot and kicked him hard in the ribs. Lucious cried out in pain and muttered something, causing the spell to be undone.

Lily fell to the ground sobbing. 'James,' she whispered and half a second later he was on his knees by her side. He removed his cloak and wrapped it around her before pulling her close into a tight hug. She allowed herself to be held by him and she sat, shaking, on the ground.

'Ssssshhhh,' James soothed, 'It's going to be ok now.' She nodded against his shoulder as he rocked her backwards and forwards, relief flooding through her as she realised that it was over.

Malfoy choose that moment to try and get out of there unnoticed. He didn't succeed, however, as James, using reflexes developed from years of Qudditch, shot around and hit him with a full-body bind.

James then turned back to Lily, checking her to see if she was physically ok. He knew that emotionally she would never be ok but for now he did all he could for her.

He sat on the floor with his back against the wall and pulled her close onto his knee and held her while she cried, whispering 'ssshhhh' or 'it's gonna be ok,' every so often or kissing her hair.

He muttered something to himself that she barely heard but sounded vaguely like, 'I should have listened.' She didnt understand the statement but right at that moment she didnt care, she had been saved from the most unlikely person. The person she had hated passionately for 6 years.

They sat there for about another ten minutes with neither of them saying much at all. James was desperately worried about Lily and wanted to get her to the hospital wing as soon as possible in case she was hurt but he also realised that right that moment she just needed to be held a little longer.

So they stayed in that position. James sat on the floor leaning his back against the wall with Lily curled up on his knee with her face buried in his chest. He was stroking her hair softly and whispering gently into her ear.

That was how Sirius Black found them when he walked around the corner on his way to the headteacher's office for dying McGonagal's hair purple.

'Bloody hell.' A thousand thoughts were running threw Sirius' head, some of which brought a cheeky smile to his face, which vanished, however, when Lily turned her head towards him and he saw the tears glistening on her cheek.

'Oh my God Prongs, what did you do to her?' he exclaimed.

James glared at him, 'Not me Padfoot, Malfoy. Go get Dumbledore will you?' Without needing any further explanation from his best friend Sirius nodded and ran off towards the headteacher's room.

He returned less than five minutes later jogging beside the long strides of a determined Professer Dumbledore, and looking rather out of breath.

'Mr Potter?' he questioned, 'what happened?'

James opened his mouth to answer but before he could Lily looked up at the teacher and he immediately made a decision.

'In fact, we'll leave explanations for later, right now I do believe Miss Evans needs to go to the hospital wing.'

The others nodded and James helped Lily to her feet. As the group walked in silence towards their destination Lily stayed as close as she possibly could to James' side. He simply put his arm around her and helped her along.

'Here Miss Evans you may put this on.' Madame Pomfrey handed the frightened girl a hospital gown. When Lily looked down at herself she realised that she still had James' cloak wrapped around her body and so she nodded, slipping the gown over her head before letting the cloak drop to the ground so as to not allow anyone to actually see her without a top.

'Mr Black would you please go back to the corridor where you found Miss Evans and Mr Potter and there Lucious Malfoy is currently in a full body bind. Please levitate him here.'

Sirius nodded and left.

The matron then herded Lily over to a bed, drew the curtains and began to examine the bruises that had formed on her forearms from where Malfoy had gripped her too tightly. She was tutting disapprovingly.

Turning to Professer Dumbledore she asked what had happened.

'Well Poppy, I'm afraid I can't answer you that question because I myself do not yet know,' he then turned to Lily, 'Miss Evans I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now but we need you to tell us what happened. Mr Black said something about Lucious Malfoy.'

Lily looked down at her hands fidgiting so she wouldn't have to look at them. She didn't want to have to do this, she didn't want to relive it.

Then however she felt warm hands place themselves over her own and she looked up to see James sitting beside her with a concerned looked on his face. He gave her the encouragement and the strength she needed.

'Well Professer, I was walking to class when I bumped into Lucious Malfoy and Severus Snape. They stopped me and Malfoy froze my body with my hands above my head. I felt so helpless.' A tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke and James squeezed her fingers slightly. 'He was going to...to...rape me.' There was a silence around the room. Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey all wore identical looks of horror on their faces. 'But then James came,' she smiled, 'and he saved me.'

'I see,' said Dumbledore,' and what part did Master Snape play in this?'

'Well he cast the spell to remove my shirt but I could easily tell he was against what was happening. He left after that.'

The headteacher nodded, looking concerned. 'And what did you witness Mr Potter?'

James cleared his throat before he spoke but he still sounded slightly croaky, 'Well, I heard Lil scream so I came to look for her and when I came around the corner Malfoy had her pinned against the wall. She wasn't wearing a top,' he blushed slightly, 'so I pulled him off her, cursed him and comforted her until Sirius found us.'

Once again Dumbledore nodded.

Just then the door opened and Sirius walked in with his wand pointed as Lucious Malfoy who was floating, unconcious in front of him. He had a few bruises on him and it didn't look as though Sirius had been too concerned about banging him into walls during the return journey.

He was revived and Dumbledore took him into another room for questioning while Madame Pomfrey attended to Lily.

Lily herself would not let James leave her side. She saw him as a kind of protector and found herself now feeling safe unless he was around.

**Review Response**

**SuZeSiMoNwriter - **_sorry bout the cliffy but i hope this chapter satifies your curiousity._

**hpjsr - **_i totally agree that Lucious is bad news, really bad news from this chapter_

**Niux- **_congrats about the competition, your english is good and I hated German too. I only did it for 2 years but I dropped it as soon as I could, not a very nice language. Anyway, thanx for the review, glad you like the story, just hope u dont hate me after wot I just did to Lily._

**seXcraVeDjaYy - **_thnx for the review_

**b2okworm1 - **_I will try to make the chapters longer from now on, I have actually got the story finished, I just dont want to give to much away at once but I promise I'll try and post more_

**A/N just wanted to let every1 know that Im going away for a week to visit my dad so I wont be posting for a little bit, i will post asap tho so plz keep reviewing**


	7. Empathy, Trust and Love

** A/N** **soz this one took a little longer than usual, ive bin away, anyway this chapter is mainly about Lily's feeling after the attack, I hope I showed it ok, fortunately Ive never experienced this kind of this so I dont exactly know how she would be feeling so im only guessing really, hope it worked well, Enjoy**

**Empathy, Trust and Love**

Lily was allowed to leave the hospital wing during lunchtime the next day. At around half past 12 both James and Sydney came to collect her, Sydney fussing over her constantly. According the Dumbledore she had appeared outside the hospital wing around midnight the previous nigk;ht, having just heard about what had happened from Sirius but the headmaster had told her that Lily had been asleep and so she must come back the following morning.

And so she was there now, chattering away angrily about how she was going to castrate Lucious Malfoy when he came back to school and helping her friend gather her belongings.

James just stood quietly, watching the scene and allowing Sydney to play nurse. To Lily it didn't matter that he wasn't helping, she just liked him there.

She couldn't explain it really and part of her tried to fight it but since he had saved her she desperately wanted James around. She didn't even like him before it all happened, hated her even, but now she didn't feel safe unless he was near. And she had to admit that while they were talking last night he had been alot less irritating than usual.

They left the hospital wing, to Lily's immense relief, at about 1. As they headed towards the Gryfindor common room it became apparent that everybody knew, or thought they knew, what had happened. People stopped to stare of whisper as the trio walked past them, Sydney shot an evil glare at several people causing them to turn away, at least until she wasn't looking at them anymore.

All three of them let out a breath they hadn't realised they were holding when they finally got to the privacy of the girl's dormitory. The talked generally for a little while before Sydney said that Lily looked exhausted and she should get some sleep. Lily was reluctant but agreed to the request, slightly pleased when the pair left the room.

She walked over to her bed and drew the curtains, spotting a note on her pillow. She picked it up, knowing who it was off.

_Lily, meet me tonight at the same time, same place._

She closed her eyes and sat heavily on her bed before tearing up the note and throwing it in the bin. She wouldn't go to meet him, not tonight. She suddenly wasn't in the mood for male company.

Over the next few days Lily was finding it harder and harder to get through her old, everyday routine, as much she tried to.

She wanted more than anything for things to just go back to normal and be how they were before Lucious Malfoy had tried to...she couldn't even bare to think about it. As much as she tried her very best to return to normality she felt herself slowly drifting into nothingness. She felt as though she were merely going through the motions and couldn't seem to care about anything any more.

Sure, she put on a good show. She woke up on the morning, dressed and ate breakfast just as she always had, trying to act her usual cheerful self and this fooled most people. Except two.

Sydney had been her rock through the whole ordeal. She seemed to have developed the ability to read Lily's mind and she always knew when she needed to sit and talk or when she simply just wanted to be alone in her room. To Syd, Lily's act was perfectly transparent and though she thought that it was emmensly brave, she also knew that it would eventually drive her mad. She was the only one that Lily felt she could talk to. She just couldn't trust anyone else anymore with her thoughts and her feelings. So it was to Sydney that she poured out her heart and soul. They would sit for hours in an empty classroom or at one of Lily's favourite spots down by the lake and just talk. About anything, it wasn't necessarily about what had happened, it was just about everything. Sydney realised that her friend just needed to chat about anything that was going on in the world to stop her from drifting out of it and in later years Lily would realise that it was through this that her best friend had saved her life.

The only other person Lily could rely on was (much to her own surprise) James. Ever since he had saved her he had been the only person, other than Syd, that Lily would allow to touch her in anyway. Walking down the corridor she would flinch if someone merely brushed past her arm. She associated any physical contact with the pain and horror that Malfoy would have inflicted upon her and so it was only with her best friend and her protector that she felt comfortable. Because thats what James had become to her. A protector. A bodyguard. He was her knight in shining armor and she found herself to only be able to physically relax when he was around. She found it strange to think that that annoying, obnoxious boy who she couldn't stand when they started school that year was now one of the only people she felt she could rely on.

So it was with the help of her two friends that Lily managed to survive those terrible few weeks. She had developed a horrible case of claustraphobia and now suffered from panic attacks when in large groups of people. She supposed it was because when there were many others around it was difficult to avoid contact with them. As soon as they realised this Sydney and James had gone to Professer Dumbledore and gotton permission for Lily to arrive at her classes slightly late so as to avoid the crowds in the corridors.

One of them also escorted her everywhere at all times because as much as she hated to be around lots of people, when she was alone it only made her relive the attack.

Lily knew that everything they were doing for her was nothing short of amazing and she appreciated them both greatly for it but she wouldn't realise how much she was actually pleased about their company until the Wednesday two weeks after the attack.

Lily was walking through the hallway with James on their way to Charms, slightly late as always.

'No James, you can go on as much as you want, I hate flying and you're not going to get me on a broom.' She tried to sound as adament as she could but found herself struggling to keep a straight face. James had been trying to convince her to go flying with him since he discovered that she didn't like it the week before.

'Oh come on, Lils. Just because you had one little accident doesn't mean you should never do it again.' Her stomach did a little flop when he used the nickname. He was the only one who ever called her that, and he was the only one she would allow to call her that as well.

'LITTLE ACCIDENT!' she said, incredously, 'I fell from forty feet in the air, I was in the hospital wing for a week.'

He shrugged his shoulders, 'Minor details.'

She couldn't help but laugh then and he had jus joined her when they heard footsteps. Both of the pair had stopped walking and was looking for the source of the noise.

It was to Lily's horror a moment later when she realised that they weren't merely the footsteps of one person but alot. One of the potions classrooms had flooded and the Potions Master, Professor Granite, was moving his entire class to another empty room.

Within seconds she was surrounded by a mass of fourth years. She felt her throat contract and suddenly she couldn't breathe. She tried to call out to James but before the words even came out of her mouth she felt strong arms around her waist, pulling her through a nearby doorway.

'Are you ok?' she opened her eyes and looked directly into James' concerned hazel ones.

'Am I ok?' she asked herself. 'Am I ok?' James eyed her suspiously, 'No I am not bloody ok!' She walked further into the room which was empty, the sound of her heels clipping on the stone floor, echoing.

She room was large and had no furniture so the echo of her footsteps rang around loudly. She took her bag off her shoulder and threw it with all her strength across the floor. As she did so she opened her mouth and screamed as loudly as she could.

James just stood by the closed door, watching her, considering saying something but knowing she wasn't finished yet. And she wasn't.

'Why me?' she said, spinning around to face her friend, anger glistening in her eyes. 'Of all the girls in this school, in the world, why did he have to choose me?' she paused but James didn't speak. She needed to get this out. She needed to vent some anger. 'I mean, look what he's done to me,' she continued, 'he's ruined me. I can't even walk down a corridor without have a fucking panic attack. He has done this to me, made me a nervous wreck,' she was now pacing backwards and forwards, 'He's soiled me, I'm dirty because of what he did, no other boy will ever want to touch me again, that is, of course if I could ever let anyone touch me.' She screamed again, tugging her fingers through her hair. 'I'm so pathetic, this shouldn't be happening. I hate him so much, if I could I would kill him, I really would.' She stood still then and looked back at the boy who was watching her, waiting. She saw the concern and worry in his eyes and her voice softened. 'James, what am I going to do?' She let out a sob and buried her face in her hands, crying all the tears she hadn't cried since the attack. James crossed the room in two large steps and drew her towards him, into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his shoulder.

'Lily,' he whispered softly. 'You are not pathetic, it is completely understandable you being like this after what happened. Things will get better, trust me, you will be ok again and you'll be able to smile and be happy for real rather than pretending all the time.' She nodded into his shoulder. 'and you're not soiled. You are beautiful and boys will want you. Trust me, I know.' At his words she pulled her head back and looked into his eyes. 'I want you, Lils,' she drew a sharp breath, 'I think I love you.'

**Review Response**

**b2okworm1 - **_lol thanks for that spelling correction, I can never remember how to spell that word, I always get it confused with the French which is Professeur, thnks_

**Asia - **_hi hun, I know the rape is sad, n if you mum has bin there I feel really bad for her, but I promise the story will get happier, _

_About German, Its funny you had loadsa teachers cos I did as well when I was learning, isnt that funny? _

_Hope u liked that chapter and u sed L/J plz so as u cn tell my the end bit that may be a possibilty v soon._

_Yeah I do have MSN, my address is ps dont laugh at the name my friend made it n I cnt change it, lol_

**IemmelineI - **_Im very plzd u like my story, but I dont know who to accept anonymous reviews, cn u tell me how?_

**Anyway Guys, as always RnR**


	8. Love, Requirement and Hoods Removed

**A/N OK guys, b4 I even start I know that this post is ridiculously short but I really didnt wana give away the all important revelations...thats right! next chapter YOU WILL FIND OUT WHO HE IS!**

**So baring that in mind plz dnt hate me for the shortness!  
Also, I think the next chapter is the last one, though I think I am going to do an epilogue which I have yet to write, anyway, ENJOY!  
**

Love, Requirement and Hoods Removed

'I want you, Lils,' she drew a sharp breath, 'I think I love you.'

She looked at his face and at his eyes, trying to see that sparkle that he got when he was joking but it wasn't there. He was being deadly serious. He moved his face closer to hers, their arms still wrapped around each other, and their lips touched softly, just for a moment before he pulled away, trying to read her expression.

Upon noticing the look of panic in his eyes at not being able to work out what she was thinking, Lily smiled.

'I love you too.'

The look of relief swept across his face and he grinned, pulling her into a tight hug. 'James,' she whispered, 'just don't hurt me, ok?'

He pulled back and placed his hands on either side of her face, making her look him directly in the eyes. 'Never.'

And so that was it. The start of 'Lily and James'. They were no longer and never again would be 'Lily Evans' and 'James Potter', from that moment on, until the day that they died they would always be 'Lily and James'.

On the surface, they acted exactly like all new couples would. They walked along the corridors holding hands, they snuggled in front of the common room fire and they kissed each other goodnight before they headed up to their separate dormitories for bed. But underneath they had a relationship so deep and so intense that was laced with such compassion and understanding that most boys and girls of their age would never have even considered.

After what had happened to her, Lily had felt incredibly vunerable, more vunerable than she had ever felt in her entire life and she didn't like it at all. She had always been an amazingly independent girl, the same girl who, without hesitation, had ventured out the previous summer in the middle of the night to meet up with a boy she didn't even know. But Lucious Malfoy had destroyed her, he had stripped her of every ounce of independence and courage and left her a girl who was afraid to walk to her next class in a crowd of people.

But one person had changed that. James Potter. He was her rock, her support system and he had changed her as much as Malfoy did, though in the complete opposite way.

Not many couples at the age of seventeen could be practically certain that they would be together for the rest of their lives but 'Lily and James' would bet a thousand galleons on it.

Ever since the attack our mystery man had been sending Lily notes begging her to meet him and she had just been ignoring them but now she had decided she must go. It wasn't fair to him for her to just leave him wondering but she wasn't going to 'see' him, she was going to 'tell' him. She had decided a few weeks ago now that it wasn't fair to either him or James to leave things the way they were. She was going to meet up with him that night at 11pm like always but this time it would be to tell him that it was over. Whatever the relationship was that they had had (because she couldn't have told you herself what it was) was now finished. She had James and she was happy.

Speaking of James, it had been a month since that day in the empty classroom and it was the best month of her life. So far he had kept his promise and he hadn't hurt her. In fact he had done the exact opposite. He treated her as though she was precious, with great care and tenderness.

One of the things that she had been worried about was about how 'fast' he would want to go because she felt that since everything that had happened she didn't think she could handle it but he seemed to understand this even without her telling him.

She felt so safe around him. Everytime he took hold of her hand, her whole arm tingled with warmth. When he kissed her it was with such softness that she felt she could never let go.

One of the other things she had been slightly concerned with was Sydney's reaction but they had gone and told her almost immediately and she was so ecstatic she had bounced around, hugging them for at least 20 minutes.

Now Lily was seated on her bed, listening to the gentle snores of her roommates waiting quietly for the time when she would leave for the room of requirement.

She glanced down at her watch and saw it was time. She got up quitely pulling her cloak around her shoulders and left the room silently.

She paused for a moment outside of the door and took a deep breath before pushing on the handle and entering the room. It was just as dark and quiet as the other times she had been here but, as always, she knew he was there.

'Lily, I'm so please you finally came, I was so worried,' she turned as he stood up from a chair in the corner.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered but so that he could still hear her, 'I just couldn't.'

He nodded, 'I understand completely.'

The pair sat down on the bed and for a moment neither of them spoke. It was Lily who broke the silence. 'I can't do this anymore.' She didn't look up at him, but instead kept her eyes firmly glued on her hands.

'I was expecting that,' she looked up, 'Don't worry, I've stayed longer than I should have anyway.' With these words he stood up and moved to the door.

'Stop!' she said suddenly. The figure paused and turned, slightly, 'I need to know,' she said simply, though both her voice and her hands were shaking.

He nodded and the lights came on. He moved his hands up to remove the hood he always wore. Lily felt as though her stomach was doing somersaults, this is what she had been waiting for. She wanted to stand up and walk forward but she couldn't seem to make her legs work so she stayed seated on the bed. Then, in an instance, it was gone. The hood and with it the mystery.

**Review Response**

**Raine - **_you only have to wair one more chapter to find out if you're right_

**Asia - **_dont you just love James when he's all sweet and romantic. I do, though I do think that Sirius has got to be the sexiest of the marauders._

_About writing a sequel, I have thought about it since you mentioned it and I am trying to think of a way I could continue this story on and Im struggling a bit. I do have one idea but I cant tell you it yet cos it will give away info from the next chapter. I will tell you next time._

**b2okworm1 - **_bout the claustraphobia thing, i actually struggled with that because I dont personally know how a person might react to this kind of attack. I knew I needed a situation where Lily sorta explodes n James comes to the rescue but I wasnt sure how to do it. Though I dont know how a rape vitcim would react I, myself, get claustraphobic so I knew how it felt so I just used that._

_Glad you liked it neway,_

_thnx for the support_

**Yuna - **_sorry for the suspence but Im afraid theres a bit more now_

**pillowwolfpup - **_i jus hav to say i love your name_


	9. Revelations, Sadness and Endings

**A/N OK guys, this is it, the end, the final chapter, now I really really really hope u like it, I struggled for AGES about who our mystery man shud b cos I kno so many ppl wanted it to be James but at the same time I didnt want it to b him cos it would be too predictable. I think ive found a way im happy with but I guess only u cn tell me whether its gd or nt.**

**Enjoy!**

The man who stood before her was one she knew so well and yet it wasn't him at all. He was older, by at least 10 years. His hair was longer and his shoulders broader but she couldn't deny it, it was him.

'James?' she whispered.

He smiled and all of the uncertainty vanished with it. This was definately James Potter but a James Potter of the future. A James Potter she didn't know.

He moved and sat beside her. 'Yes,' he said, 'but I have to explain.'

She nodded, unable to make any words come from her mouth. 'I have an Aunt,' he started, 'who is a great seer.' He paused and looked into her eyes. 'Now this is going to sound very strange but years ago she made a prediction. About us.'

Lily's mouth dropped open, 'Us?'

'We have an immense part to play in things Lils, now I don't know exactly what it is but I do know that it is something to do with our son. There is some reason that he must be born. It is essential for the survival of wizarding kind. Do you understand?'

Lily nodded once again, then realised she had been doing that too much so she spoke, 'Yes, I think so.'

'Well, in the world I come from there was a problem. Something happened that stopped us getting together and so changing the future. Lils, where I come from you were raped at the start of your 6th year when you were walking home one night and after that it changed you and scarred you mentally so badly that you could not stand to even be near anybody of the opposite sex at all, let alone trust them. You never returned to to Hogwarts for your 6th year and so we never got the chance to get together...'

'Malfoy,' came her voice suddenly, in a croaky, harsh tone. 'That was him that night. I never thought that it could be someone I knew, I was just so focussed on that you'd saved me.'

'Yes,' replied James, 'I knew that he would try again after he had failed the first time so I told myself, the me you know, about the whole thing and told him to keep and eye on you, that is why he was trying to walk you to class that day but you refused and he took a momentary huff, until he heard you scream and came running.'

Lily sat in silence for a moment. It was all alot to take in. She was going to have an important baby with James, she was almost raped twice by Lucious Malfoy and there was a James from the future here to protect her.

'So you came back here to preserve the future?' she asked.

At her question she could have sworn that he blushed slightly, 'Well yes,' he replied, 'but also because I have been in love with you since the day we met before the Sorting in first year and couldn't bare to have anything bad to happen to you if I could help it.'

Now it was her turn to blush.

He smiled faded away suddenly and he hung his head, 'Lils, the world I come from is worse than you could ever imagine. We are ruled by a man so evil and so dark that not even Dumbledore could save him.' He let out a great sigh, and Lily then noticed the darkness that surrounded his eyes, a pain shot through her heart to see the man she loved look so worn. 'So many people have died, so many innocents. People we both know now, people we love, and I couldn't just leave that happening if I could stop it. I had to come back and make things right.'

Lily nodded and reached up to wipe a tear that had fallen onto his cheek and pulled him into a hug. She could feel his pain and his heartache though she couldn't even begin to imagine what this James had been through.

'And our son,' she asked in a voice barely above a whisper, 'he can stop all this?'

James nodded against her shoulder. 'I don't exactly know how, or why, but I know he can, someone has to.'

Neither of them said anything for several minutes until Lily couldn't hold in the question that she was burning to ask anymore. 'James?' she said timidly, 'who dies?'

He lifted his head off her shoulder and looked straight into her eyes, as if debating whether she would be able to handle the information or not.

He let out a deep breath, 'Well, what we don't actually know yet is that Remus and Sydney have actually been together for the last 6 months, since the start of the year.'

Lily smiled, she'd known there was something her friend hadn't been telling her but too many other things had happened for her to have the time to nag her about it sufficiently.

'Well three years after we left Hogwarts they got married, had a kid, little girl called Anna,' he paused again, 'I now have full custody of her because she was made an orphan when she was four.'

Lily let out a gasp and covered her mouth with her hand, 'But...but...no!' She let out a sob and buried her face in her hands. James put his arm around her and drew her to his chest. 'But it's not fair,' she cried, 'the didn't do anything.'

'I know, thats why I had to come back.'

Then she nodded and got the her feet, a look of determination in her eyes. 'We will stop it.'

They talked for a bit more but he refused to give her anymore details about the future even though she begged him insessantly.

When Lily looked down at her watch and realised it was almost 2am she said she must go. James nodded as they stood up.

'What are you going to do now?' she asked.

He smiled, 'Go home, hopefully to a better future.'

She stood up onto her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips before turning and leaving the room, feeling a slight pang of sadness as she walked away from him.

The sadness however was quickly replaced by happiness when she entered the common room and saw her own James asleep in the chair in front of the fire.

She kissed him lightly on the forehead before going to her room.

She woke up late the next morning and pulled on her clothes quickly in a panic before realising it was Saturday and she didn't have any classes.

She walked down the steps into an almost empty common room except for a familiar figure sat staring into the fire.

She moved over to her boyfriend and sat beside him, kissing him on the cheek.

'Morning,' she smiled.

'Don't you mean afternoon?' he replied, 'You slept very late, what were you doing last night, I waited up for you but I think I fell asleep.'

She turned her face up to him and said, 'I was with you.'

He looked confused for a moment before realisation hit, 'You know?' she nodded. 'Oh, well...'

She lifted a finger up to his lips, 'Shhh, you don't have to explain anything.'

'You ok?' he asked, sounding concerned.

As an answer she smiled and kissed him on the lips, 'I love you, James.'

He grinned that smile she loved so much, 'I love you too, Lils.'

With that the pair sat back on the couch in each others arms, content that they would be contributing to a better future.

**A/N Ok plz tel me wot u think but dnt b 2 harsh, I was wondering whether to write an epilogue or nt but I cudnt decide so I want yas 2 tell me whether to or whether to just leave it there**

**Also, I was considering writing another FF which is the world that James has come frm and what happened differently. If i did it probs wudnt b for a while yet cos I got exams cumin up etc, bt please tell me wot u'd think bout that**

**Also, seeing as Im finishing this 1 id just like to tell every1 about my other FF on this site called 'Two Worlds Clashed' plz give it a look**

**Anyway thanks for all of the support on this story, im really plzd so many ppl like it and thnx for everything**

**lots of love**

**Hayley**


End file.
